Something New
by MaKorraLove7
Summary: Mako and Korra live in Republic City they have been married for some time, and are doing great. Something new is happening in their life together, and it is time for some changes. So the questions are: what's going to happen? And, how are they going to handle it? Let's find out. ;)
1. Discovery

**A/N: Hi there! This is the first chapter of my new story "Something New". I'll try to keep this as close to Book 4 as possible, so the story and the series fit together. This is quite a long chapter, but not all of the future chapters will be as long as this one. I already have a few chapters, so the next update might be here soon. ;) **

**If you have any ideas, feel free to leave them in a review or in my inbox. :)**

**I'd really like to know what you think of this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Even though Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami met each other 7 years ago, they never grew apart, not even the three years when they were separated had changed anything, and when they finally saw each other again their bond only grew stronger from there on.

Asami was still running Future Industries. After Varrich had helped Asami to get back on top, people soon trusted her and Future Industries again. They found out that even though she was Hiroshi's daughter the two of them had different personalities, so that was no longer a problem, and hadn't been for a very long time. As time passed, and because of the success, Asami even had to expand.

Bolin had moved back to Republic City after the incident with Kuvira. He tried to get a good job, but he found out that it was a bit harder than he had expected. Having an apartment and bills to pay for, he couldn't just get any job, but even if he had to get two jobs he was determined to make a living and not depend on anyone. Bolin had thought about getting a job at Future Industries because it interested him, but asking Asami wasn't easy for the young earthbender, he swallowed his pride and one day knocked on the door of Asami's office and asked if there was a possibility for him to get a job. The owner had smiled and arraigned everything. Bolin was actually very happy to be there, and couldn't imagine working anywhere else, and knowing the boss sometimes had its advantages.

After being a bodyguard for Wu, Mako was giving his job back personally by President Raiko, who had realized that it would be a shame to send him to Ba Sing Se, and miss out on his skills in Republic City.

So Mako was still a detective at police headquarters, and Beifong liked to have him there. He always did his job properly, he never left a case open if there was a possibility it could get closed, if there was the slightest lead he followed it till the end. And he was leading his own squad, but that was for the bigger cases, and when the entire police force was needed.

Korra had her Avatar duties; she traveled around the world every now and then, sometimes with the rest of team avatar and other times alone, but the truth was that after the six months spent completely alone while traveling and trying to find herself, she enjoyed company whenever she needed to leave the City. She and the president began to get along after the incident with the Red Lotus and the one with Kuvira; he was more willing to listen to her and vice versa.

Mako and Korra was together again, they decided that they couldn't live without each other. Being friends wasn't good enough; they loved each other too much to watch one another be with someone else. Yes they fought and sometimes quite a lot, but a relationship without fights wouldn't be a real relationship, you can't always agree with one another. Sometimes, Korra got angry because of some very stupid things, and quite often she realized that she was wrong then she would apologize. However, it wasn't that bad, the three years had changed her quite a lot. Mako and Korra made it work. Both of them realized that talking about things was an important thing for a relationship, and Mako got better at talking about his feelings. After they had been together for about a year, and knowing each other for five and a half years, Mako pulled himself together and proposed to Korra.

He was down on one knee and presenting her a ring as he said "You are the only woman I have ever loved, and the only one I'll ever love. I can't live without you, and I won't even try because you are my life. You're the Avatar and I'm an Idiot, but I really love you and I think we were meant for each other. Korra I love you more than life itself, will you do me the honor and become my wife?" His speech had brought tears of happiness to her eyes, and she hugged him tightly around the neck as she gave him her answer.

About 6 months later Mako and Korra got married. They wanted it to be a small ceremony and a small party with friends and family, but people all around the world got very excited when they heard that the avatar was getting married, so the small wedding ended up being quite big. The wedding ceremony took place in front of city hall with a lot of people watching; friends, family, citizens of Republic City and the Water Tribes, and also a lot of curious people they'd never seen before. The party took place at the Sato mansion, but only for guests with invitations. Mako and Korra brought all the nations together at their wedding through traditions. Water Tribe traditions because Korra came from the Water Tribe, Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom traditions because of Mako, and Bolin for that matter, but also Air Nation traditions because they wanted to honor the new found Air nomads, and it fit perfectly for them to do it since Korra was the avatar, the master of all four elements.

They'd now been married for 18 months, and life for them couldn't be happier.

A Friday afternoon, team avatar was gathered at Mako's and Korra's apartment. At least once a month the four of them ate dinner together, and they took turns so it wouldn't always be at one place. It was an excuse for visiting each other and having a great time together, but most importantly they had done it to be sure that they spent time together.

The four young adults were talking and having fun, Bolin had been at Air temple island earlier that day and told the others about Rohan who tried to have a burping contest with a baby sky bison, but the bison flew away because it got scared. Bolin could barely get the words out of his mouth because he was laughing so hard, and Korra laughed along with him, not because of what he said, but because his laughter was so contagious. Korra dried off a few tears that had escaped her eyes as the room got silent.

Asami cleared her throat "Have you thought about what today is?"

The others were confused. "No." Said Mako and looked at his wife to see if she knew, but she just shook her head. Just like Mako, she had no idea what the black haired woman was talking about.

"Exactly 7 years ago, we became team avatar." Asami said with a smile.

"No..!" Korra exclaimed with a huge smile.

"Yes." Asami turned her head to look at Korra.

"I've never really thought about that." Bolin said and still seemed a bit confused as he stroked his fake beard.

"Neither had I, but it crossed my mind the other day, so I checked it out and, well, here we are 7 years later."

"So that's why you wanted us to have dinner together today. Huh?." Mako said with half a smile and a raised brow, he did know her quite well after all.

"Of course! But I didn't want to say anything before today." Asami said with a smirk.

"Speaking of dinner. I'm just gonna check on it." Korra said and got up from the couch with flawless movements.

"Do you need help with anything?" Mako asked and looked up at her.

She placed a hand on his shoulder "No, there wouldn't be anything for you to do." Korra winked at him and went into the kitchen. There was a pot on the stove, Korra lifted the lid and grabbed a spoon to stir in it. The four of them were having water tribe food, and in the pot was a soup that took hours to make because it needed to simmer for a very long time to taste right. Once the soup was done, and tasted right, the only thing it needed would be noodles, then it would have to be brought to a boil, and then it was done. But the soup was far from finished, and when she tasted it Korra decided that it would need at least another hour of simmering.

Korra put the spoon down and put the lid on the pot again. She suddenly felt dizzy and had to grab the edge of the kitchen counter to prevent from falling. The room was spinning, so Korra squeezed her eyes shut hoping that it would stop, but then it felt like her head was spinning, so it didn't help much. She could hear the others in the living room talking and laughing. She waited for two minutes and tried to focus on the conversation in the living room, but it didn't help the dizziness didn't disappear, and Korra really needed to sit down, but the closest chair was the dining room chair in the living room, so she decides that she needed some help.

"M-Mako?" She called out weakly, but he couldn't hear her, so she tried again. "Mako!" This time her voice was louder and sounded determined. She heard him say "I'll be right back." Before she heard his footsteps in the hallway, they were getting louder, telling her that he was getting closer to the kitchen, and closer to her.

When Mako entered the kitchen he saw his wife standing by the stove with her head bent, her knuckles were white because of her firm grip on the kitchen counter. He rushed towards her and brought a hand to her waist.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" He asked. She could hear the concern in his voice, but she didn't dare to open her eyes and turn her head to see if his eyes matched his voice, besides she was quite certain they were shining with worry.

"I'm really dizzy. I need to sit down." She replied with a calm voice and took a deep breath.

"Alright I'll help you." He pulled her in the direction of the living room, one of his hands was still on her waist, and the other one settled on her arm to support her. She opened her eyes to see where they were walking. They were taking it slowly, one step at a time, but suddenly she was about to lose her balance "Don't worry, I've got you." Mako said gently as he walked his wife into the living room.

Asami and Bolin looked up when the two entered the room, the green eyed woman got up. "What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

Mako pulled a chair out for Korra to sit on, and helped her take a seat. The Avatar placed an elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand. "Just a dizzy spell, I'll be fine in a moment." She breathed.

"Are you sure?" Asami asked as she took a seat next to Korra.

The younger woman took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Mako walked back into the kitchen, he didn't know if Korra had checked on the soup, so he took the spoon and stirred in it. He looked to the side and saw a bowl with a tea towel over it, and wondered about it. "Honey what's in the bowl?"

From the living room Korra heard her husband's question "I'm making some bread my mom used to make, it's great with the soup. Just let it stay in the bowl, it's too soon to make it right now." She replied.

"Alright." Mako said and decided not to touch it. He then remembered something and turned off the stove; he filled a glass with water and brought it to Korra, who was still holding her head in her hand.

He kneeled in from of her "Here," he said softly. She replied with a 'thanks' as she took the glass and brought it to her lips, when it was half empty she put it on the table.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Better. Thanks." She replied with half a smile.

"You're welcome," he smiled back at her, but his expression soon got serious "You were dizzy this morning as well, so I'm going to take you to the doctor." He told her.

"Mako nothing's wrong with me it was just a little dizzy spell, I'm fine." She said, but her voice didn't sound as determined and convincing as she wanted it to.

"Nevertheless I'm taking you to the doctor." Even though he didn't say it, she could hear it in his voice; it was the end of the discussion.

Korra sighed as Mako stood up and went into the hallway to put on his shoes; he came back into the living room with Korra's shoes, so she could put them on. Once she had them on, she rose from her seat slowly to prevent getting dizzier.

Asami grabbed Korra's arm to support her "We'll take my car." She said.

Mako looked at Asami for a moment and then nodded, it was probably better than taking Naga.

As they sat in the car on the way to the doctor, Korra rested her head on Mako's shoulder with her eyes closed. She wasn't dizzy anymore, but she was comfortable. She didn't understand why Mako absolutely wanted to take her to the doctor, nothing was wrong with her! But she had no energy to argue, so she just decided to do as he said. To be honest she was a bit curious about why she was dizzy, and it wasn't the first time, but it wasn't something that couldn't wait.

Korra felt the car stop, and she opened her eyes to see that they had arrived at a clinic. She sat up straight then placed her hand on the car and jumped out of it.

"Korra be careful!" Mako said and got out of the car himself.

Korra rolled her eyes "Mako, I'm fine. I'm not dizzy anymore."

Bolin got out of the car as well and stood next to Korra "Well, we're here now, let's get this over with." He gave the avatar a smile and led the way inside.

There were only a few people in the waiting room; a man with his arm in a sling, a mother with her child, and an older woman with her husband and they were holding hands. Korra looked at the older couple. Even though the young avatar knew that old age was a part of life, she couldn't help, but be afraid of it. Not because of herself, she knew she still had a lot of years before it would happen to her, but because of Katara. She loved Katara like she was her grandmother, and she didn't want to lose her. Even the avatar couldn't prevent death.

Korra felt depressed at the thought, and decided to focus on something else. She looked at the secretary and thought of something. "Mako, I need an appointment to get checked by the doctor."

The firebender looked at his wife and gave her a small smile "Let me take care of that."

He walked up to the front desk slowly. He approached the secretary and cleared his throat. "Excuse me," he said and the middle-aged woman looked up at him with a bored expression "I'm from Republic City Police, and I'm here because we need to get the avatar examined." Her eyes turned from his to the woman by the door and then back at him. "Is it possible for you to get her an appointment today? Or do I need to take her to another doctor?" Mako asked and the secretary's eyes widened a bit.

She didn't want to send them away since it sounded like it was a police matter. She looked in the book that was in front of her and decided "I can squeeze her in since another appointment got canceled." She smiled at Mako and was ready with a pen to give Korra the appointment.

"That's great." He smiled back at her.

"Alright. If you'll take a seat, one of the doctors will be here soon."

"Thank you," Mako said then turned around and walked towards the others. "Everything's fine we just need to wait for the doctor." He said with a smile.

They sat down and just waited, Asami grabbed a magazine from a table and started to read it, Bolin decided to look over her shoulder.

Korra rested her head on her husband's shoulder once again, this time because she was bored. She just wanted to get home as soon as possible.

Mako looked at the mother with her child, and couldn't help himself, but smile. The kid reminded him so much of Bolin with his green eyes and black hair. He remembered the day Bolin found out he was an earthbender; he was 7 years old and was playing with some kids in the park, and suddenly the earth bended at his will, Mako hadn't felt so much happiness since before their parents were killed.

It brought tears to Mako's eyes, but he fought them back. He rested his head against Korra's and watched the mother walk into the doctor's office while she held the kids hand, after the doctor had told her to go with him.

They waited for 35 minutes as they watched people walk in and out of the clinic.

"Avatar Korra." A doctor said and looked at her.

"Finally." She half-whispered and got up from her chair then walked towards the doctor. They shook hands and walked into his office.

As they sat down at the desk the doctor asked what was wrong. Korra told him about her dizzy spells that day, and then admitted that it wasn't the first time, but the last one was the worst. He asked if there had been anything else, and when she thought about it she remembered that she had been nauseous and she had been more tired than usual. The doctor looked at her with slightly lifted eyebrows and told her to lie down, so he could examine her. She had to take some of her clothes off, and she did without saying a word.

The doctor didn't say much as he examined Korra, and there wasn't anything for her to do, so she looked around in the office. The room wasn't huge but it wasn't small either, there were posters of the human body both inside and out which reminded her of when Katara taught her healing. There were two windows, and the avatar was glad that all she saw were the curtains, so no one could see her.

When the doctor told Korra he was done examine her, he turned around and walked towards a sink to wash his hands, and the avatar put her clothes back on.

"I already know what you're going to say doctor." She said.

"Oh really?" He replied as he rubbed soap onto his hands.

"Yeah, you're going to say that nothing's wrong with me, but my husband insisted, and I didn't have the energy to argue with him." She didn't say that she actually was a bit curious herself.

"Well avatar Korra. I have a lot of patients who think they know what's wrong with them, but the problem is that they're wrong more often than not." He grabbed a towel to dry off his hands and turned around to look at her.

"So? There IS something wrong with me?" She asked a bit worried.

The doctor smiled at her and asked her to sit down again.

* * *

In the waiting room the rest of team avatar had waited for 25 minutes. Mako was restless and couldn't sit still in his seat; he just wanted to know if his wife was okay, or if something was wrong. He watched another minute pass by and sighed. _'Dear spirits! How much longer do we have to wait?!' _He thought to himself.

Only a few minutes later Korra came back with a wide smile on her face, and the doctor walked behind her with something in his hands. Mako, Bolin, and Asami stood up and walked a bit closer.

"You need to take one of these once a day for the next six weeks." He said and handed her a bottle of pills.

"Thank you so much doctor!" Korra said happily and shook his hand.

"You're welcome Avatar Korra. If there's anything I can do for you just call me."

"I will, thanks." She said and turned around towards the others.

"Well?" Mako asked a bit worried.

Korra smiled widely at him "Nothing's wrong."

"If nothing's wrong then why do you have a bottle of pills?" Bolin asked and pointed at the bottle in her hands.

"Vitamins." She replied and walked towards the door. The three were left a bit confused, and just looked at each other for a second before Asami shrugged and walked after Korra, and the boys followed.

In the car on their way home Asami asked why Korra needed vitamins if nothing was wrong, she just answered that the human body always could use extra vitamins. They were still not convinced, but didn't say anything. Asami thought that it would be better to talk about it when they got back to Mako's and Korra's apartment. And as soon as they were in the apartment and the front door was closed the questions started again.

"Why do you need the vitamins?"

"Why did it take so long if nothing's wrong?"

"What did the doctor say?"

But Korra didn't really reply she just went into the kitchen to check on the soup, but found out that the stove was turned off, so she turned it back on again.

"Dinner's going to be late because someone turned off the stove." Korra said as she entered the living room.

Mako was standing near the door frame "We know and that's alright, but," he looked at his wife with worried eyes "Why have you been dizzy if nothing's wrong?"

Korra looked at him with a soft smile and took a few steps forward and then placed a hand on his chest "Nothing is _wrong,"_ but the concern didn't leave Mako's eyes.

"Nothing nine months won't cure." She then said.

Mako's eyes widened. He then looked down at her and then returned his eyes to hers. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said and her eyes were sparkling "The doctor found out. That's why I need the vitamins; it's to help the baby." Her smile widened when the word baby passed her lips.

"How far along are you?" Mako asked. A smile slowly crept onto his lips.

"Only nine weeks." Korra answered. Her smile never faded.

"So we have about six months to get the nursery ready? And buy everything? And tell your parents, and our family, and-and Tenzin and his family?"

"Yes, but Mako relax we have time." Korra said with a chuckle.

Bolin sat on the couch beside Asami and tried to find out what all of it meant when suddenly "Oh. Dear. Spirits.. I'm going to be an uncle!" He said and jumped off the couch and smiled widely.

"Yes you are Bolin." Mako answered his brother as he hugged Korra around the waist and kissed her forehead.

Bolin walked over to his brother and sister-in-law, and hugged both of them "This is amazing! Congratulations!"

"Thank you Bolin." Korra said with a chuckle and hugged him back with one arm.

From the couch Asami watched the family she would never get. She didn't have a brother or a sister, so she would never have a sister-in-law, or a brother-in-law. She would never be an aunt, or anything else but a friend and daughter to the loving parents she didn't really have anymore. Maybe one day she'd be a wife and a mother, but that wouldn't happen in the near future, since no one had proposed to her. But she had team avatar, and they were as close to being her family as possible, they'd always be there for her just like a family always would.

Asami smiled at the sight before her, the sight of a family that soon would grow. She got up from the couch and walked towards them, her smile widened at the happiness in the room that was so contagious. She touched Korra's arm "Congratulations you two." The older of the two women said.

The avatar smiled at her friend and gave her a hug "Thank you."

They broke the hug and looked at each other. "Do you wanna lie down?" Asami asked with a soft voice.

"No, no I'm fine." The avatar answered with a wave of her hand.

"Oh no, you've had a stressful day and then been dizzy, just lie down." Mako insisted as he pushed her gently towards the couch.

"I'm fine.. And what about dinner?" She protested. Mako pushed her down onto the couch gently and then helped her lie down, even though she didn't need any help.

"Don't worry about that, I'll make it." Mako said and smiled at his wife.

"But you don't know how to make the bread." She protested once again, but to no avail.

"Then tell me what to do, and then I'll be able to make it."

The young woman sighed and told him exactly what to do; she had to admit that it felt great to lie down.

Even though dinner was late it was worth waiting for. Mako did a great job finishing what Korra had started, and the bread was just right. They had an amazing night and celebrated Korra's recently discovered pregnancy and that they had been team avatar for 7 years.


	2. Insecurity

**A/N: Here's chapter two. A little bit later than I had thought, but hey it's here. ;) Chapter three might already be up tomorrow.. Won't make a promise I can't keep. :)**

**Thanks for the kind reviews, they warm my heart! :3**

* * *

Chapter 2

Mako and Korra had talked about Korra's pregnancy, and when they should tell everyone. Korra wanted to tell everyone else about the baby right away, but at the same time she was afraid to tell anyone since there still was a chance that she could lose the baby. Mako had taken her hand, squeezed it gently, and told her that they could wait until she was 12 weeks along that way the chances for her to lose it were less. Korra agreed, so they decided to wait three weeks before they would say anything, and they got Asami and Bolin to keep quiet as well.

It wasn't a problem for Asami, but Bolin on the other hand had a problem, not because he wanted to tell anyone, but because he was excited. He came with hints when he talked to his and Mako's family on the phone and when he was around the airbenders, but when Mako or Korra, or both of them, were there as well they'd try to make him shut up. To the couple's joy no one suspected a thing, and if they did, they never mentioned it, but it seemed like they thought that Bolin wanted to be an uncle and came with hints for the couple.

Three weeks passed, and Korra took her vitamins daily as the doctor told her to. She always took them at night after dinner, she would've taken them in the morning, but the morning sickness prevented that. The young woman just hoped that it would be over when she went into the 12th week, and to her joy she didn't feel sick the first morning of the 12th week, but she knew that it could come back, so she would just have to wait and see if anything would happen.

Mako came home as Korra was making dinner, he changed from his uniform to a pair of sweatpants and a wife beater then he walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife on the cheek before he went into the living room and plugged down into the armchair to relax for a while after a long day of work. Korra walked in to him and ran a hand through his hair; he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

"Who do you want to tell first?" Korra asked as she stroked his hair.

Mako smiled "Your parents?" He asked back without opening his eyes.

"Hmm.. What about your family? They are a bit closer than my parents." Mako's and Bolin's family had moved back to Zaofu, not because they didn't liked to be close to Mako and Bolin, but because the entire family had discussed the matter and didn't want to be a bother to Asami, and because Republic City was much more different from Ba Sing Se than they had expected it to be. They wanted to get back on their feet and start a business again, and it would be hard for them in the city. The brothers understood quite well, and promised to visit as often as they could, and their family was quite happy to be in Zaofu, everyone was equal and everyone treated each other well, and the family could make a living. They weren't exactly rich, but they weren't poor either.

Mako grabbed Korra's hand and tugged a bit at her arm until she was standing in front of him, then he tugged a little bit more at her arm, she got the hint and sat down on his lap then brought her hands around his neck. "I was just thinking that since you're the one carrying our baby, you would want to tell your parents first."

She chuckled and kissed his cheek "You're so sweet.. Hmm, it sounds like you already have a plan?"

"Well, since you ask.. I was thinking that Friday afternoon, when I get home from work, we take a ferry to the Southern Water Tribe and stay there till Sunday morning, then when we get back we go to Air Temple Island and eat dinner with the Airbenders and tell them about the baby. Then during next week we can go to Zaofu and tell my family. What do you think of that?" Mako smiled brightly at his plan, and hoped that Korra thought it was as brilliant as he thought it was.

She thought about it for a moment before she decided and smiled brightly as well "I think it's a wonderful idea!"

"Great! Then we have tomorrow to pack, let your parents know that we're coming, and arrange the trip. Then the day after tomorrow we'll be on our way to the Water Tribe." Mako had everything planned in his mind, and as everyone knew; Mako needed a plan, if he didn't have one it would be hard for him to have control of the situation, and Mako loved being in control.

"Argh. That sounds like a lot of stress." Korra sighed.

Mako gave her a quick kiss on the lips "If you just pack your things and call your parents, I'll take care of the rest." He said with a soft smile.

"Okay. Oh and by the way, dinner is ready." She kissed him and got up to fix two plates.

Mako got up right after her and grabbed her waist "Just take a seat, I'll get the plates." Before she could even answer, he was already in the kitchen. Korra shrugged and did as her husband had told her to.

* * *

The next day Korra had a few avatar duties she needed to take care of, she had a meeting with the president about a new law. She didn't quite understand why she needed to be a part of it, but the president wanted her opinion on the matter before anything was done.

Someone had suggested that it should be illegal to sleep in public, which meant that homeless people should get a fine if they slept in public, but Korra was very much against it. She held a long speech about the homeless people, and that it wasn't their fault that they were homeless, they couldn't just get a job and find an apartment because it wasn't that easy, and instead of punish them for sleeping in public they should help them. The president liked her way of thinking, and told her that he'd think about her suggestion.

When Korra got home she was still frustrated about the meeting, and packing her things didn't really help. She sighed and threw a pair of pants in her bag, then walked into the living room to call her parents; she thought that maybe it would help.

No one answered the first time she called, so she tried again.. And again.. But there was no answer, it didn't really help with the frustration, so she took a few deep breaths before she tried again and this time there was an answer.

"Hello?" A female voice said.

"Mom?" Korra asked. She could hear it was her mom, but she asked to be sure.

"Korra! How are you sweetie?" The avatar's mother asked with excitement in her voice.

"Me? I'm great. What about you? And dad?"

"Oh we're good. Nothing much has happened since we spoke last week," Senna chuckled. She had called her daughter a few days earlier, and it was hard for the young woman to keep her pregnancy from her mother. "Has anything new happened in the city?"

"No not really, just another meeting.. Mom? Would you and dad mind if Mako and I came to visit? We'll leave tomorrow afternoon and stay till Sunday morning?"

"Sweetie that sounds great! And you know your dad and I won't mind, we love to have you here!" The older woman exclaimed with happiness.

Korra chuckled at her mother's outburst, she loved to make her happy. "It's always nice to get it confirmed. I gotta go, I have to pack, but I'll see you tomorrow." She said and smiled.

"Alright. I can't wait to see you again sweetie. I love you!" Senna replied with a smile in her voice.

"I love you too mom, bye." The young woman hung up and couldn't help herself, but smile. She was looking forward to see her parents again and finally tell them the news.

The conversation with her mother made Korra forget about the meeting, she went into the bedroom to pack the rest of the things she needed for the trip with a smile on her lips. As Mako entered the apartment, Korra walked into the hallway with two bags, she had not only packed her own things, but Mako's as well. She greeted Mako with a wide smile and a kiss filled with love. Friday afternoon couldn't come soon enough.


	3. The Southern Water Tribe

**A/N: Alright! Here you go.. chapter 3! I thought that I'd give it to you like I (almost) promised yesterday, since I finished writing chapter 8! :D I hope you enjoy the story because there's more to come. ;D **

**Don't forget to tell me what you think. :3**

* * *

Chapter 3

A certain young woman had waited for what felt like forever for the afternoon to arrive, and it finally had. Korra and Mako stood in front of the ferry with Bolin and Asami. The young avatar made the Sato girl promise that she'd do everything in her power to make Bolin keep quiet; even though three weeks had passed the Earthbender still had a problem with not saying anything. The girls smiled at each other, but burst out with laughter when the younger brother pouted.

The friends said goodbye to each other and agreed to meet on Air Temple Island Sunday afternoon, Mako had already called and asked if it was alright that they stayed for dinner, Tenzin had said that they were more than welcome as always, and that he looked forward to a nice evening with the four of them.

The couple boarded the ferry with Naga and was on their way to the Southern Water Tribe. Korra was very excited as she waved goodbye to her friends. Mako asked if she wanted to go inside, but she didn't, she wanted to experience as mush of the trip as possible. The open ocean was something she had always loved, even though there only was water for miles and it never seemed like it had an end, and that's exactly what she loved about it.

Mako embraced his wife from behind, and the smile on her lips grew. After about an hour the Firebender convinced his wife to go inside, but only after he had promised her that they could go outside again when they got closer to their destination.

He kept his promise, so when they were close Korra dragged him with her.

She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes for a moment "Mmmh, the smell of ice," She said and smiled widely. "I didn't know I had missed it that much."

"Well you've got until Sunday morning to enjoy it." Mako replied and gave her cheek a kiss.

"It's not long, so I guess I just have to enjoy it while it lasts." She sighed.

"I know," he said and brought his arms around her waist "We can come back in a few months for a week of vacation."

"That sounds good." A small smile found its way back to her lips.

Someone in the distance caught her attention; a tall muscular man and beside him stood a smaller woman with hair down each side of her face. Korra recognized the figures. She had known them her entire life, they had been taking care of her and they loved her more than they could ever put into words. It was the figures of her parents. Korra raised her arm and waved at them, and they mimicked her action.

Mako took care of his and Korra's bags; he didn't want his wife to carry too much, not even her own bag if he could prevent it. Naga ran off the ferry as soon as she could and the couple followed right after her, and not far from them were Tonraq and Senna to greet them. Korra ran towards them to embrace them as soon as she got the chance, she hadn't seen her parents in a long time, so she thought it was amazing to finally see them and hug them again.

"Oh I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed as she had her arms around her mom.

"We've missed you too! It's so good to see you again." Senna looked at her son-in-law "Both of you."

"It's nice to see you too." The Avatar's husband said as he stopped in front of them.

"How have you been kid?" Tonraq asked as he hit Mako playfully on the shoulder, causing the younger man to drop one of the bags, which made the Chief of the Water Tribe laugh.

"Here. Let me take that." He said as he bent down and picked up the bag.

"Thank you sir. And I've been fine.. We've been fine." Mako smiled at his father-in-law.

"That's great." Tonraq replied.

The four of them walked towards the palace, Korra had an arm around her mother's shoulders, and Senna had an arm around her daughter's waist. Korra told the others about the new law suggestion, and how frustrated she was about it. Knowing Gommu and a few other homeless people didn't make it easier to be objective, and she had been thinking about how they would even find the money to pay the fine, when they didn't even have money to buy food. Senna tried to sooth her daughter, and Tonraq reminded her that for the time being it was only a suggestion. Korra took a deep breath and asked about the Water Tribe instead to get her mind off the other things.

Korra watched as Naga played around in the snow during the walk to the palace, and she couldn't help herself, but smile at one of her best friends.. She thought that the polar bear-dog would love to be back, even if it only was for a few days, and she was absolutely right.

Getting to the palace took 30 minutes, but Korra didn't mind. She had missed the Tripe, the ice, and the snow, so she enjoyed the walk, the law suggestion long forgotten. The young couple was lead to a bedroom, so they could unpack some of their things. When they were settled Mako and Korra went into the living room to have tea with Tonraq and Senna. Mako closed the door behind them. Korra smiled from ear to ear as Mako returned by her side and placed an arm around her waist. "We have something to tell you." She told her parents excitedly.

"Well come and sit down then we can talk." Senna said and poured tea into two cups.

"Now?" Mako whispered and looked at his wife.

"Yes. I think we've waited long enough as it is." She whispered back still smiling widely.

The young couple took a seat in the couch beside the one Korra's parents sat in; Senna gave each of them a cup as she smiled. The avatar took a sip and set the cup on the coffee table.

"So what is it you want to tell us?" The older woman asked, curiousity written all over her face.

"Well," Korra said and looked at her husband, he took her hand and smiled at her, encouraged her, and she smiled back at him. When she turned her head her mother received the smile "You're going to be grandparents."

Tonraq and Senna hadn't expected the news they got, so they were a bit shocked, but soon enough a smile started to form on Senna's lips. "Really?"

"Yes," the young woman replied with a chuckle "I'm pregnant. 12 weeks along."

"Oh sweetie, that's wonderful!" Senna exclaimed and got up to give her daughter a hug. Korra got up as well to make it easier for her mother.

Mako smiled at the happiness of the situation as he looked at his wife and his mother-in-law. Tonraq hadn't said a thing since the announcement, and his expression didn't give away how he truly felt. He got up from the couch and walked towards Mako, and stopped right in front of him.

Mako saw out of the corner of his eye that Tonraq stood up, but didn't pay much attention to it, not before he noticed that the older man was standing in front of him. "So.. You got my daughter pregnant?" The chief asked.

The Firebender swollowed the lump in his throat and then got up from the couch to stand in front of his father-in-law. "Uhm.. Yes sir."

Even though he would never admit it, Mako was a bit afraid of what the waterbender would say and do. He definitely hadn't expected what actually happend. Tonraq suddenly smiled widely, hit him playfully on the arm and said "I knew you could do it son!" He then laughed and brought Mako into a hug "Congratulations."

"Thank you sir." Mako said a little bit confused. He didn't quite understand what had happened, he thought Tonraq was angry, but instead he was happy.

The waterbender let go of his son-in law and turned towards his daughter, still smiling widely "Congratulations sweetie." He said and walked a few steps forward to hug her.

"Thanks dad." She said as she hugged him back.

Senna stepped aside to let her husband and her daughter have a moment. She then noticed Mako out of the corner of her eye, and felt a little bad because she hadn't said anything to him since the young couple entered the room. The avatar's mother walked towards the Firebender with a soft smile on her lips. When she stood beside him she placed a hand on his upper arm, he turned and smiled at her.

"I'm so happy for you." She said and hugged him.

"Thank you." Mako chuckled.

Korra wanted to tell Katara the news as well, so the four of them went to her healing hut. The old woman was just as excited and happy about the news as Korra's parents had been; she congratulated the young couple and asked if they should have dinner together. Korra said yes without a second thought, because it had been a long time since she had seen the master waterbender. For the rest of the day they talked and were happy about the baby. Senna asked how long Korra had known, and was a bit disappointed that her daughter had known for three weeks without saying a word, but she understood Korra's concern about losing the baby, so she couldn't blame her for keeping it a secret.


	4. Air Temple Island

**A/N: I have to admit that this is not my best chapter, but I hope it's good enough. :3**

**So, less than a week until the finale.. Who's excited to see the episodes, but absolutely not excited for the legend to end? :'(**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Saturday had come and gone too soon for the avatar's liking. She had a wonderful time with Mako, her parents, and Katara. The older women had given Korra, and Mako for that matter, some advice about being pregnant since they both had experienced it, and the couple was grateful for it. The Firebender seemed to find it more useful than his wife since she knew a thing or two because of her healing lessons.

Korra was very sad as she said goodbye to her parents and Katara on the docks, she didn't feel like she'd had enough time with them, but she also knew that she could have stayed for another month and she would still feel sad about leaving. And being a pregnant, emotional woman didn't help.

Korra gave Katara a long hug, just holding on to her previous waterbending master, inhaling her scent, memorizing it. She had done the same with her parents. She sighed as she let go with the promise, which Mako gave her, in mind. She would see them again a few months later, and they would stay for a whole week.

With 'goodbye's' and 'I love you's' Mako and Korra boarded the ferry with Naga right behind them, and they stayed on deck and waved goodbye until they couldn't see their family anymore. Korra sighed once more and looked down. With a heavy heart, and Mako's hand on her waist, she went inside, she didn't want to see the ice and the snow disappear in the distance.

Naga didn't seem too happy about leaving either, but her master's words about coming back only a few months later made her tail wave through the air from side to side.

The way back to Republic City seemed longer for Korra than it actually was. On the way to the Water Tribe she had spent time watching the ocean, and being excited about seeing her parents and tell them the news. But on the trip home she didn't feel like watching the ocean, and she was sad about leaving so soon. It had seemed like a good idea by the time when Mako told her about it, she didn't regret that she had told her parents, she just wanted more time with them. That, of course, wasn't Mako's fault. He couldn't just take time off whenever he felt like it.

When they got to Republic City they went home with their bags, they only set them on the floor in the hallway, and then left to get to Air Temple Island. To Mako's and Korra's surprise they saw Bolin and Asami on the docks, Korra was very happy to see her friends, so she went over to hug them. It was the first smile Mako had seen on his wife's face since the previous day.

As soon as team avatar reached Air Temple Island they were greeted by the Air Bending kids, who weren't so small anymore. Jinora had reached the age of 17, Ikki had turned 13, Meelo was 11, and Rohan would turn 6 in a few months.

"Hi everyone," Jinora said and then looked at Korra "Did you have a nice trip to the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Yes we did. Your grandmother told me to send her regards, and tell you that she misses you. All of you." Korra smiled.

"Thanks Korra, we'll make sure to tell mom and dad." Jinora said and smiled back at the avatar then turned around and walked towards the stairs. Her brothers made air scooters and raced to the top.

Ikki ran after Jinora towards the stairs, but turned around and looked at the four adults "Are you coming?"

"Yeah." Bolin replied and smiled at her. Ikki smiled back at him, and turned towards the stairs again.

Asami chuckled at the teenage girl, who still had energy enough for ten people. Everyone thought that Ikki would 'relax' when she got older, it had helped a little, but it could've been better. The four adults walked towards the stairs but didn't rush after the three airbender kids that seemed like they couldn't get back to the temple fast enough.

Bolin walked off to find Opal, who he was still seeing, to spend some time with her before dinner, so only Asami, Korra and Mako followed Jinora into the living room.

The avatar asked the young airbender where her father was, but the said airbender wasn't quite sure because Tenzin could be anywhere since they hadn't expected team avatar to arrive for at least another 30 minutes, and the only reason the four kids were on the docks was because they boys hoped that they were on the ferry, and to their joy they were. Tenzin could be meditating, be with the other airbenders, in his study room or maybe with Pema.

Jinora offered to make some tea, and Asami went with the master Airbender to help her.

When the couple was alone, Mako walked up behind his wife and brought his arms around her waist then placed his hands on her stomach, and caressed it with his thumbs. Korra leaned her head back on his shoulder with a small smile on her lips.

"Do you want to tell them?" She asked.

"I thought that maybe you wanted to?"

"I told my parents, so I thought that you wanted to have the chance?" She said as she looked up at him.

"Well. First, I still have the chance with my family. Second, Tenzin, Pema, and the children are like your second family. And third... You are the one carrying it." A warm smile spread across his face, and Korra brought her hands up to cover his.

Unknown to the couple, someone had heard their conversation and seen how they acted. The person took half a minute to think about what they said meant, and a gasp escaped the persons lips. "Oh my goodness!" Said the girl who had figured it out.

Mako and Korra turned their heads towards the door and saw Ikki with a bright smile "You're having a baby!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Ehm Ikki-" Mako started, but was interrupted by her.

"Oh my goodness!" She said once again then turned around and ran towards the dining hall while she was yelling, with the couple right behind her, "Mom! Dad!"

Unfortunately Mako and Korra weren't fast enough to catch up to her before she reached her destination.

"Mom! Dad!" She said loudly and stopped right in front of them.

"Take it easy young lady.. What is it?" Pema said as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Guess what!" Ikki kept looking back and forth between her mom and dad, as Mako and Korra came into the room, and of course Bolin, Opal, Bumi, and a few of the new airbenders were in the dining hall. Asami and Jinora appeared in the room as well to find out why Ikki was yelling.

"What?" Tenzin asked as he, too, looked at his daughter.

"Korra and Mako are having a baby!" She exclaimed and pointed at the young couple.

Pema and Tenzin looked at the couple by the door with surprised expressions, but a smile formed slowly on the older woman's lips "Is it true?"

Mako and Korra made eye contact, and communicated without speaking, their problem was solved and the only thing they needed to do was to confirm Ikki's statement. They smiled at each other, and Mako said "It's true." At the same time as Korra said "Yes."

"Oh that is amazing. I'm so happy for you!" Pema said and embraced the soon-to-be parents.

"Thank you Pema."

"That is indeed amazing. Congratulations." Said Tenzin as he walked closer towards them.

Pema pulled back and smiled widely. When Korra was released from the hug, she walked straight towards Tenzin and embraced him around his middle, and the master Airbender brought his arms around her to return the embrace.

"Thank you Tenzin." The avatar said to the man who was like a second father to her. That he was happy for them meant so much to her; he had always been such an important person in her life, and he always would be no matter what.

Afterwards the airbenders congratulated the young couple as well, and even though their cheeks hurt from smiling neither one of them could get the smile off of their faces.

"If you ever need anything, anything at all, just ask. We have everything.. And more." Pema chuckled.

Everyone else, who heard her, chuckled as well "Thank you Pema, I'll make sure to remember that." Korra said with a smile.

The remaining ones standing up took their seats around the dining table, since dinner was almost ready. Jinora, who had made tea, put the teapot on the table along with some cups, and Pema returned from the kitchen with the last food she had prepared for the dinner. Tenzin said the prayers and as soon as he was done, everyone gladly started to eat.

Opal had been thinking of something ever since she, along with everyone else, had found out about Korra's pregnancy. Something had confused her during the last three weeks, and now she was putting the last pieces of the puzzle together.

"You knew didn't you?" She asked as she took her chopsticks.

"Who me?" Bolin asked and brought a hand to his chest "Well, ehm.. Maybe just a little bit." He confessed with a sheepish smile.

"I thought so," his girlfriend looked at him with a smirk "That's why you've been acting so weird the last three weeks. Every time I asked about Korra and Mako you kind of panicked, and the only thing you wanted to tell me was that they were doing fine."

"Hey! They made me promise not to tell anyone. Not even you! Do you know how hard it was to keep that a secret for three.. Whole.. Weeks?" He defended himself as he gestured towards his brother and sister-in-law.

"Hm.. I hope you don't have as much trouble keeping a secret, when it comes to us." She said and looked away from him.

"Ehm.." Bolin's cheeks turned the slightest bit of pink as he looked at his girlfriend with slightly widened eyes.

Opal's eyes widened as the words she had just said played in her head "No! I-I didn't mean it like that!" She said with bright red cheeks, and then covered her face with her hands.

People around the table laughed loudly at opal's statement, and the poor girl's cheeks only turned a brighter red even though it seemed impossible.

"Don't worry Opal, I'm almost sure my brother was the only one to _misunderstand _that.. Until a few moments ago that is." Mako said and chuckled.

The young girl didn't even reply, but she couldn't hold back the chuckle as she just kept her face covered with her hands and took a few deep breaths. When Opal's cheeks weren't burning anymore she removed her hands and looked at the bowl with dumplings. Bolin suddenly started to say something, but Opal hurried and took a dumpling with her chopsticks and put it in his mouth to prevent him from saying anything, and this time she was the one to laugh along with everyone else.


	5. Zaofu

**A/N: I've put a lot of effort into this chapter, so I really hope you like it. :) Also, if you think some of the characters are a bit OOC, please let me know.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think, I can't read your mind. ;)**

**Thanks for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews so far. It means the world to me. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Monday meant a new week of work on the station for Mako which meant that he had to talk to Lin, and he had to do it that day before they got too close to the weekend.

After they got home the previous night, Korra had asked if they could stay a bit longer in Zaofu than they had stayed at the Southern water tribe, because she didn't feel like the days they spent with her parents were enough, so she thought that Mako wanted to stay a bit longer, and the fact that Mako hadn't seen his family in a very long time was one of the reasons as well.

As many other times, Mako fell in love with Korra just a little bit more, this time because of her selflessness. Of course Korra liked Mako's family and enjoyed spending time with them, and hearing stories about Mako's father, which make the avatar feel like she had the chance to get to know him better than she felt like she already did from the stories Mako had told her.

Mako took a deep breath before he knocked on the door, and when he heard an answer he opened it.

"Chief?" The detective asked as he poked his head through the open door.

"What is it Mako? I'm busy." Lin said without looking at him, she had her eyes on the paperwork she held in her hands.

"It'll only take a few minutes." He replied, hoping that she would take the time and listen to him.

The chief of police sighed then put the papers on her desk, and looked at him "Make it quick."

He walked a few steps closer towards her "Alright. Thank you. Ehm... I was wondering if I could have this Friday off?"

She raised her brows slowly "... Why?"

He didn't hesitate before he answered "Because Korra and I are going to Zaofu, and thought that we could leave Thursday after I finished work, and be there till Sunday."

"Out of the question." She said and looked back down at the papers on her desk.

"But-" she didn't let him finish.

"You can visit your family in the weekends. You don't get off of work because of family business."

"Look chief," the Firebender said and closed the door, so no one else would hear what he was about to say. She looked up at him once more "Korra and I have to visit my family because we need to tell them that Korra is pregnant, and we would really appreciate it if I could get the Friday off."

Lin took some time to think about it. "You won't get paid."

"I know." He said without batting an eye.

"Hmm... You can leave Thursday after work on one condition." Without realizing it her eyes turned from the young man in front of her to a picture frame on her desk, containing a picture of herself and her sister.

"Yes?" The detective asked. He was almost willing to do anything.. Almost.

"If you take me with you to Zaofu." She said with a smirk, and looked at him again.

Mako smiled widely "You got yourself a deal, chief."

"Great," she said. Mako turned around to leave her office until, "Mako?"

He stopped and turned around to face her "Congratulations." She said with a hint of a smile.

"Thank you." He smiled back at her and left the office, only to walk towards and sit down at his own desk and look at some paperwork, but he couldn't help the smile on his face.

Lin and Korra had had some problems in the past, to say the least, when the avatar arrived in Republic City, but that had changed slowly as time passed, and Mako was sure that his wife would have no problem at all traveling with the chief of police. After all they had been traveling together before.

Bolin was, of course, going with them too, because it was his family as well and he wouldn't miss the chance to see them. He had talked to Opal about it the previous night during dinner, and she had smiled brightly when she heard the name of the city she was born in.

"Can I come too? Please?" She had asked, then looked at Korra and Mako as she added "I would really like to see my family as well."

"Of course you can." Korra had said and returned the smile.

Asami joined the conversation and told them that they shouldn't worry about transportation; she would get an airship ready, Mako just needed to tell her when they would leave. They had thought that they were going to borrow the airship until she told them that she was coming along, Asami herself could need a mini vacation.

The days flew by and once again, Korra had packed her and Mako's things for their trip. Asami came by to help her with the bags, even though they weren't that heavy, but the young woman, with beautiful black wavy hair, had refused to let the avatar carry them by herself. Korra, of course, rolled her eyes as Asami put the bags in the car. It didn't take long before they were at future industries where they would meet up with Mako, Bolin, Opal, and Lin, so they could get on their way to Zaofu.

Lin and Mako came directly from work so they still had their uniforms on, which didn't bother the chief of police since she always wore it, but Mako would like to change since he wasn't on duty anymore. So the first thing the detective did when he had carried his and his wife's bags inside of the airship was to find out which was his and change clothes.

When everyone was in the airship and ready to leave, they took off. Bolin had brought some work he could look at; it was a new car he was working on. Asami had liked some of his ideas, so she gave him the opportunity to make a car which he was very excited about. Of course making the car meant drawing it on paper and figuring out what it needed to actually be able to drive.

When Bolin got an idea for the car, he wanted to work on it right away to not forget about it, so of course he brought his work with him, which also gave Asami the opportunity to look at it.

While Bolin and Asami looked at the drawings and notes, Opal read some airbending scrolls Tenzin had lend her, Mako made sure they were headed in the right direction, Korra was outside, and when she had been for about half an hour, Lin went out to see what she was doing.

"Maybe you shouldn't be out here." Lin said and crossed her arms.

"Come on Lin, a little bit of fresh air never hurt anyone." Korra answered with a smile, but didn't look at the woman behind her.

"I was just thinking about.. Your condition."

Korra straightened herself and looked over her shoulder at the chief of police, a small smile played on her lips "He told you." She said. It wasn't a question.

"Wouldn't let him have the day off until he told me." Lin admitted with a small smile herself.

Korra's smile just widened, because it didn't really surprise her. "You are considered as a close friend Lin, so if Mako hadn't told you I would have done it myself." She said as she walked towards the metalbender, placed a hand on her shoulder and then went inside.

Lin smiled to herself. She couldn't help, but feel appreciated because of what Korra had said.

It only took a few hours for them to reach Zaufu, and they were of course greeted by both of the families they were there to see. Smiles and hugs were given and received amongst the families and friends, and they were all very happy to see each other again.

Su had arraigned a big dinner for all of them with a lot of different food, so she was sure there was something for everyone, and afterwards there would be served tea and everyone would get the chance to talk to one another.

Su said that the tea would be served in a living room, so that's where everyone went. The few couches in the room were soon occupied, chairs were pulled up by the coffee tables, so people were able to talk to each other, and the rest stood everywhere on the floor.

Mako stood by the door with Korra, looking at his family with a smile. He placed an arm around her waist, which told her that he wanted to tell everyone the news. He smiled at her as he tightened his grip around her, and then looked at the people in the room once again. There was a lot of notice since people were talking to each other in different corners of the room, having different conversations.

The Firebender cleared his throat and said loudly, "Everyone, can I have your attention please?"

But nothing really happened, either they didn't hear him, or they chose to ignore him, and the latter was quite unlikely. He looked at his wife, who looked back at him, with a bit of irritation in his eyes. Korra turned her head and looked at the people in the room; then she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled as she would do if she was calling for Naga. People stopped their talking and looked at the couple.

"Thanks honey," Mako said with a chuckle "Well, now that I have your attention, there is some news Korra and I would like to share with you.."

The few people who already knew what Mako was about to tell everyone else smiled at the couple, and were excited to find out what everyone else would say about it.

"Korra's pregnant. We're going to have a baby." Mako said as he smiled at his wife, and placed a hand on her stomach.

Gasps of delight filled the room, and wide smiles replaced the confused faces of the people who didn't already know. It seemed like everyone said 'congratulations' at the same time, the young couple said a lot of 'thank you's' as they were embraced by Mako's family.

Tears of joy filled Mako's grandmother's eyes when she heard the words; a soft smile was on her lips as she walked towards her grandson and his wife.

"I already knew dear." The older woman said and smiled warmly at Korra as she took the avatar's hands in her own.

"Bolin! Did you tell her?!" The young woman hissed and turned her head to look at him with eyes that threw daggers.

"No he didn't." She said and squeezed Korra's hands.

"Then how did you-" she was interrupted mid-sentence.

"Your eyes," the older woman replied and made eye contact with the woman in front of her. "They're shining like a thousand stars at a clear night sky."

Korra looked confused up at her husband, and Mako looked back at her also with a confused expression, until he looked her in the eyes and saw what his grandmother was talking about, then he gave her a soft smile. "It's true." He said and kissed her cheek.

The avatar's cheeks turned slightly pink as she smiled at her husband, and then at his grandmother.

"Thank you." Said the older woman and gave Korra's hands another squeeze.

"Thank _you."_ Korra replied and squeezed her hands back.

Su and her family walked up to Mako and Korra as well to congratulate them, needless to say that they were very happy for the young couple.

New conversations started in the living room once again, this time about the baby. Would the baby be a boy or a girl? What should the baby's name be? Would the baby be a bender? And if it was, what kind of bender? Even conversations about the baby's eye color, skin color, hair color, and which features the baby would get, could be heard.

Korra and Mako couldn't stop smiling, they were unbelievably happy and felt blessed to be around friends and family, and they had both felt the same way when they were on Air Temple Island and at the Southern Water Tribe. Nothing could replace the feeling of being loved.


	6. Careful

**A/N: I hope it wasn't boring to read about the same thing three times, and by that I'm thinking of Korra and Mako telling their friends and family that they are expecting. :3  
**

**I've been working on a cover image for this story, and it's actually done. :) I got the idea, but was too lazy to actually draw it, so a dear friend of mine helped me with it. I've changed it a little bit, so it was exactly as I wanted it, and made the finishing touched. :D **

**On Deviantart they're making a 'Makorra Week 2014' and it is December 21****st**** through December 27****th****. If anyone would like to participate, send me a PM and I'll give you the details. ;)**

**The finale is only a few hours away, and I'm sooooo NOT ready for it..! :'( D:**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6

It had been a few weeks since team Avatar, Opal, and Lin came back from Zaofu, and they had had a great time with their families.

Mako's grandmother had asked, just before they left, if it was possible for them to visit again soon. Mako said that they would try, since he wouldn't make a promise he couldn't keep, but he would let her know. That was good enough for the older woman.

It was in the afternoon, and Mako had just entered his and Korra's apartment with his brother behind him, who he had picked up after work. Asami and Bolin had agreed and decided to help Mako and Korra with a few things for the baby. When Asami had explained the plan to the couple, she said that they couldn't start too soon. The sooner they started on planning, the less stress it would cause them later on. Korra did agree with Asami, but was only willing to start planning if they wouldn't buy anything yet. Asami wasn't happy about it, but knew that Korra had her reasons, so she agreed.

Bolin took off his shoes in the hallway and walked into the living room "So where's Korra?" He asked Mako as he sat down on the red couch.

Mako took off his uniform jacked and sat down as well, with a sigh he answered "She's at a meeting with the president; I'm not sure when she'll be home."

Bolin could see the concern in his brother's eyes "Are you worried?"

"I don't know Bolin. Sometimes she just seems so sad when she's been at these meetings, and I don't like it." The Firebender said as he covered his eyes with a hand.

"She's only a phone call away Mako." The earthbender said as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I know, but I don't want to interrupt the meeting. Besides I don't know how she'd react if I did call.. Mood swings." Mako said with the corner of his lips twisting upwards.

Bolin laughed "Well then, you just have to wait till she gets home to talk to her then."

But Korra was actually in the bedroom when she heard the guys come home, and had been for quite some time. She lay in her and Mako's bed trying to calm down from her meeting with the president. Sometimes talking to the president was like talking to a door, which was something Korra had said quite a few times, it had gotten better, but at times the avatar didn't understand what she needed to be at the meeting for when Raiko had already decided what to do, and when to do it.

That was something that could make her so mad, sometimes it even stressed her out. So when she felt stressed she would try to calm down in any way possible. Being stressed while pregnant wasn't a good thing, it would stress the baby and Korra knew it. So she did everything she could, to do the best for her baby, and right at that moment was to lie in bed without thinking about anything at all.

About half an hour passed and she heard a knock on the front door, someone opened it and then she heard Asami's voice through the bedroom door, it sounded like she was in a good mood, which was more than what could be said about the avatar.

Korra placed a hand on her stomach, which had started to bulge out just slightly, and closed her eyes.

The newspapers had started to notice the difference in Korra's appearance, and of course had both pictures and stories about it. She and Mako had been asked about the bulge, but neither one of them had confirmed anything, but they hadn't denied anything either. So there was constantly a new story to read about in the newspaper.

_Avatar Korra: gained weight or pregnant?_

_Baby bump?!_

That had been the headlines of the week, and since it was only Wednesday there would probably be more. Korra didn't even want to read about it, so she ignored it for as long as she could, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before she had to confirm the rumors. President Raiko had even asked about it, but she had changed the subject without answering, but he would probably ask her again soon.

Korra sighed and sat up. With all of those thoughts filling her head, she knew that she wouldn't be able to relax. She got out of bed and opened the bedroom door, and walked slowly towards the living room.

"Korra?" Mako asked.

"Yeah?" She said as she turned the corner into the living room.

"I thought you were at a meeting."

"I was. But I've been home for about two hours." Korra said as she leaned against the door frame. She wrinkled her nose when a smell hit her nostrils "Ehm.. What are you drinking?"

"Coffee," Asami smiled "You want some?" She asked and was about to get up from the armchair.

"No I'm good." The avatar hastened to say, and waved her hands in front of her.

The owner of Future Industries saw her friend's face turn pale, and she could only guess what was wrong "Nauseous?"

"Yeah. The smell of coffee.." It made her stomach turn. Korra was just glad that it wasn't as bad as it could be.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-" The avatar didn't let her finish.

"It's not your fault. My body is just reacting on something that isn't good for the baby." She told her friend with a reassuring smile.

"Well then. No more coffee for me in the future it seems." Mako said joining the conversation. Of course he was thinking about his wife and he didn't want her to be nauseous because of his need to drink coffee every now and then.

"Well... Just remember to brush your teeth." Korra replied as she winked at Mako.

To get some fresh air, and to get away from the smell of coffee, Korra decided to go for a walk and take Naga with her, but not before she had asked Mako to open a few windows to get the smell out of the apartment.

* * *

Korra was absolutely right when she assumed that president Raiko would ask about the rumors again, and when he did she decided to tell him the truth. To Korra's surprise the president had smiled at her and said that they, whoever they were, needed to take care of her, and not let her do the dangerous parts of her duties since she needed to be careful. The avatar didn't quite agree at first and was about to voice her opinion, but decided against it because Raiko was right. Even though she was the avatar, she was still human, and the baby could still get hurt.

The president made a plan: the police would handle things in Republic City, and if they needed help the airbenders would be available. In the rest of the world Raiko would talk to Tenzin about getting a bit of help from the airbenders, and if the situation was bad, the United Forced would help as well.

It all sounded great to Korra, except for one thing, she wasn't a part of the plan. It seemed like she would have to sit back and watch whatever would happen, if anything would happen, and she didn't like that. She still tried to make things right again fir her three years of absence, because she felt like she had let the world handle itself.

But she couldn't deny that she had to think about her baby, and what was best for it. So whatever she felt didn't matter, she had to agree with the plan whether she liked it or not, which made the president smile when she told him.

Korra left his office in deep thoughts, and didn't pay attention to her surroundings. However, she was brought back to reality when she was outside of city hall when a photographer took a picture of her. The avatar decided then and there that it was time for the city and the rest of the world know that she was pregnant.

She just hoped she had time to tell Mako before he read about it in the newspaper, or was surrounded by curious reporters when he left police headquarters.


	7. Reveal

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I haven't felt motivated, so reading and editing a chapter that was (almost) done was hard.**

**No comments on the final..**

**I will NOT leave this story discontinued. And I already have a few more chapters ready; I just need ideas for future chapters.**

**Hope you'll enjoy reading the new chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7

**THE REPUBLIC CITY POST**

**AVATAR KORRA REVEALS HER SECRER!**

Yesterday when she left city hall I spotted Aatar Korra, she was kind enough to let me get an interview with her, and tell me what she has been keeping from the citizens of the world.

For the past few weeks there have been pictures of Avatar Korra with a little bump, and the rumors have spread throughout the world as soon as the first photograph reached the public. We, of course, tried to follow up on these rumors, but were not able to find anything. Unfortunately our sources were not able to help us. People have been sending us letters and have called us to tell us what their guesses were. That only made us more curious and more determined to uncover the secret. At The Republic City Post we weren't satisfied before we came to the bottom of the mystery, and now we have!

Ladies and gentlemen, readers from all cultures and various parts of the world, we at The Republic City Post can now tell you that some of the rumors were indeed true. The bump the Avatar has been seen with will only grow, because she's expecting! No it's not a joke, Avatar Korra is pregnant and she has confirmed it!

_Reporter: _"Avatar Korra. I believe that you're aware of the rumors about you?"

_Avatar Korra: _"Yes I'm aware of them."

_Reporter: _"Do you have anything to say about it? I mean, you've turned down every reporter who's been asking about it."

_Avatar Korra: _"I wanted to let the people closest to me know before I told anyone else, and actually I do have something to say,"

I waited patiently for her next words, with my pen ready on my notepad.

_Avatar Korra: _"Some of the rumors are true."

_Reporter: _"Which ones? The weight gain?"

_Avatar Korra: _"No." She chuckled sweetly

_Reporter: _"That doesn't surprise me. It would be weird as active as you are.. So which rumor is true then?"

_Avatar Korra: _"The one about the pregnancy." She confirmed proudly.

_Reporter: "_So you _are_ pregnant?" I couldn't help, but smile as I asked.

_Avatar Korra:_ "Yes I am." A wide smile spread across her face when she confirmed my question.

_Reporter: _"Well that is absolutely wonderful news. How far along are you?"

_Avatar Korra: "_I'm four months along."

_Reporter: _"So in six months we're going to see you with a baby."

_Avatar Korra: "_Yeah most likely."

_Reporter: _"Most likely?"

_Avatar Korra: _"It depends on where Mako and I are with the baby at that time." She laughed.

_Reporter:_ "Well of course, that makes sense. Speaking of him, how is the father feeling about this?"

_Avatar Korra: _"Mako and I are _both_ very excited and happy about the baby."

_Reporter:_ "I'm happy to hear that. Well Avatar Korra, thank you for the interview and congratulations."

_Avatar Korra:_ "Thank you."

I would have liked to continue our interview, but unfortunately the avatar had something she had to do, and had to leave for some of her duties. Even though she is expecting Avatar Korra, as the responsible and wise young woman she is, still attends to her duties around the world to make sure we all are safe, and for that we are nothing less, but amazed and grateful.

A few hours after the interview with the Avatar, I came across a crime scene to cover a story, but when I spotted a certain police officer, I had to ask the father-to-be if he had anything so say about the news I had received.

_Reporter: _"Detective Mako?"

The detective looked at me with a serious expression and a raised eyebrow, but didn't say anything which gave me the chance to ask my next question.

_Reporter: _"Would you like to talk to me about Avatar Korra and yourself?"

_Detective Mako: _"So you're the one Korra talked to earlier?" He crossed his arms over his chest and didn't seem eager to talk.

_Reporter: _"Yes. Did she call you to tell you about the interview?"

_Detective Mako: _"Is there anything you want to know?" He asked ignoring my question.

_Reporter: _"Do you have any comments on the matter?" I tried again.

_Detective Mako: _"My wife and I are very happy and excited about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a job I need to get back to."

And with that said he turned around and got back to work, as a dedicated officer of the police. As you may notice, detective Mako wasn't very talkative, but at least I got an answer to one of the questions that we all curious about.

Remember where you read the news for the first time, and be sure to keep an eye out because we will, of course, follow up on the couple. Everyone on the newspaper is very excited about the news, and we want to congratulate Avatar Korra and Detective Mako with their baby.

* * *

"Oh dear spirits..! Half of that isn't true! He didn't wait patiently for my answer; he kept going on about it and almost poked me with the pen!" She half yelled as she let go of the newspaper with one hand and gestured towards it when she was done reading aloud, so the airbending master could hear it as well.

"Korra you know that reporters change the story a bit to make it more interesting, and for them to look better." Tenzin said trying to calm the young woman.

Korra took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. She didn't want to yell at Tenzin because it wasn't his fault, but her hormones took over for a moment and made her react like she would have when she was 17 years old. A sigh escaped her lips when she thought about how childish she sounded. "I know Tenzin, I'm sorry. I just hate when they change the story."

"I know you do, everyone does when it involves them." The master Airbender said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"And the worst part is that people believe what they're reading." Korra said and folded the newspaper and put it on the table, so she couldn't see the front page.

"Not everyone does." Tenzin answered trying to be comforting.

"Only a few don't.. But you know what? It doesn't matter. It's not like the story is that bad, just not entirely true." She said, but still pushed the newspaper further away from herself.

Tenzin turned to her with a small smile playing on his lips "If you'd like to get your mind off things then let's go outside and practice for a while."

"I'd like that very much." She replied with a smile. Tenzin got up followed by Korra, together they walked outside to the practice area. Moving calmly back and forth, and from side to side seemed relaxing on the Avatar, and for the first time in a while Korra felt like she could breath.


End file.
